riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Pierce
James Pierce is a man working for John Ford. He was first revealed in a meeting with Team Energon, stating that he had been sent to assist them in their attempt to drain Mewtwo of his power. After establishing an alliance between Team Energon and the Hojohsin League, Ford sent Pierce to Hoenn, where the Hojohsin agent established himself as the new president of the region, as Team Liberty's earlier revolt against Ace had left the land without a governing body. History The Hojohsin League's Formation As part of Ford's bid to unite the smaller factions participating in the Rocket-Liberty War, James Pierce was sent to the main headquarters of Team Energon to discuss an alliance with Michael Travis, the leader of the group. After introducing himself to Energon's leader, James set down the fact of the matter -- Team Energon would never be able to succeed in their attempts to claim power by working alone. After giving him Ford's proposal -- to unite Team Energon with The Searchers, Team Galactic and Ford's own forces so as to take down both Team Liberty and Team Rocket -- Travis agreed. Satisfied, James left the area and returned to his employer, so as to await further orders. President of Hoenn Having noticed the absense of both Team Rocket and Team Liberty in Hoenn -- due mostly to their struggle for possession of the Liberty Admin Silvermind -- Ford sent James to the land to establish a new governing force there, supported by corrupt politicians and forces from the Hojohsin League. After some time, James managed to win the trust of the people, quickly becoming an image of leadership in the damaged land. Soon enough, he had been granted emergency powers as acting President, until more could be done to stabalize the region. On the orders of Ford, James enacted a new policy: Any and all members of Team Rocket and Team Liberty would be arrested and prosecuted on sight, as a way to forcefully push the war out of Hoenn. While he was met with some disapproval at this, the policy quickly proved to be fairly effective, as a small, steadily growing number of agents from both sides were rapidly apprehended. Appearance James is a handsome man who is 5'11" tall. He has short, dark brown hair, a slightly pale complexion and maroon eyes, an uncommon trait in most people. His outfit, like Maddison Hayes's and Quincy Adams's, generally consists of a black jacket with a white zipper, brown pants and black boots. As his own personal twist on the uniform, James also wears dark blue, fingerless gloves. He generally carries his Poké Balls on his belt, underneath his jacket. As of late, during his activites as President of Hoenn, James has taken to wearing a black suit with black dress shoes, a black tie and a white button-up shirt. He still carries his Pokémon with him, though they have seen less action since he became the leader of the region. Personality James is a very pleasant individual, as shown when he met with Team Energon. He is very careful with his choice of words and tends to use respect as a tool in his conversations, referring to people as "Mr." and "Mrs." or "Miss," generally referring to Ford as "My employer" or "Mr. Ford." Despite this, he is also very confident in his abilities and those of Ford; skeptism on Team Energon's part towards the Hojohsin League's abilitiy to end the war was met with a simple smile and a short assurance that everything would play out in their favor in the end. James is also implied to have a knack for politics and persuasion. When Ford realized that Team Liberty and Team Rocket had neglected to fill in the position of power left by Ace upon her removal, James was Ford's first choice to take that position. After successfully orchestrating his ascent to power in the region, James managed to convince the Hoenn Police -- many of whom had spent the last few years helping Team Liberty -- to begin hunting down and imprisoning members of both Team Rocket and Team Liberty. While he has been met with skepticism by some, up to now he has been fairly successful at running the region. Pokémon Few of Pierce's Pokémon are currently known; however, it is known that he uses a team based off of human inventions. Trivia *Like his employer and fellow operative, James Pierce's name is derived from those of two past presidents of the United States -- in his case, James Monroe (5th President) and Franklin Pierce (14th President.) *James has been used to playfully spoof (and as a result is very similar to) another character named James in the RPG, James Arthur. Both of them speak in very proper fashions, James P. referring to those he talks to as "Mr." and "Mrs./Miss" and James A. using terms such as "Sir" and "Lady". Both also have a trademark smile that they use fairly often, mainly as a way to sway people to their views through sheer pleasantry. Category:John Ford's Operatives Category:Trainers Category:Hojohsin League